GoldenBlackHawk
Kevin "GoldenBlackHawk/TomAnex" McFarlane is a friend of the Creatures and has appeared in a few of their series. He was friends with The Derp Crew before they went on hiatus. He is also friends with many members of The Bros Angels. Kevin has recently become well known for his major role in Sly 's Minecraft Daily series and various co-op games with Nova and Immortal. History Kevin had been a long time fan of the Creatures, particularly Sp00n, before he even began posting videos on his channel. He became a Machinima Realm director in 2011. By the end of the year, his channel only had a few thousand subscribers, although many of them had discovered him through ImmortalHD's Missioncraft series. Coincidentally, the first Creature he would play with was Sp00n in a Ghost Recon: Future Soldier co-op series which also included Immortal (July 2012). The two had met on the old Creature Teamspeak many months earlier and developed a strong friendship. Kevin would also make an appearance in Sp00n's Borderlands 2 series with SketchMasta. He officially met all of the Creatures in real life at PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. His newfound companionship with Slyfox would eventually lead to his inclusion in Minecraft Daily as a guest, and ultimately a main cast member. Through this series, he began to play a lot more frequently with other Creatures such as Nova and Ze. During a particularly long absence from Minecraft Daily, he started to take part in several co-op games that involved Nova and Immortal. The trio has been inseparable ever since. Current Games *Minecraft Daily (w/ Sly and others) *Survive: "Day Z" (w/ Immortal and others) *Mission-Craft (w/ Immortal and others) *Warframe (w/ Immortal, Kane & Michael) *Primal Etiquette (w/ Gassy & Diction) *Slender: The Arrival *Monaco! (w/ Michael,Raviv & IAmSp00n) *Gunpoint *Minecraft: SMASH (w/ Sly, Immortal & Bashur) *G-Mod's "Suicide Barrels" (w/ Immortal & Nova) *Outlast *GTA:Online (w/ Nova & Immortal) Trivia *The origin and interpretation behind the name 'TomAnex' is a secret. *He is a self-confessed League of Legends addict and streams frequently on his TwitchTV channel. *Listed Immortal, Nova, Sp00n, Sly and Michael (Brien29) as his closest friends. *Knows two languages: German and English. *Can perform a range of voice impersonations; his most popular being Draven, the Glorious Executioner from League of Legends. Kevin can also impersonate Ghost, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *He has a girl as his profile picture because of his impersonation of a high pitch girl voice. *On Twitter, and occasionally YouTube, SCMowns and him were sharing lovey-dovey tweets but then "broke up" via tweet. A lot of people found it appealing and is appearing on Tumblr a lot. *He doesn't want to be shipped with SCMowns because they rarely talk outside of recording but he's okay with being shipped with ImmortalHD. *He currently lives in Seattle, however he plans on moving to Colorado in the future when YouTube picks up for him. *He is half-Asian. *Despite being accident prone, he has never broken a bone. *Despite being in "PokemonDaily", Kevin has never played nor seen the original Pokemon series. *The first thing he ever said to Aleks was: "Who's this faggot? He sounds like a faggot." *He says that if he has children, he'll name his first son "Aleksandr" after the man who made him who he is today and helped acheive his dreams. *He says that ImmortalHD is the man who changed his life and is the one who has been there for him. He also says that he's a big part of his life. *He is an apathiest. *He hates Nutella. *He hates Milktanks due to one killing him in Minecraft Daily. *After having Kevin in a lot of PAX Prime pictures, people have started jokingly saying he should be a creature next. *As of late, the majority of Kevin's subscribers (the Lovers) have been searching the internet for his shirt store. Over 30 people have purchased/found his shirts. *He suffered psychological trauma was diagnosed with an empathetic deficiency disorder and sociopathy after his grandfather's death and had agressive/odd problems at school as well. *Some people are saying that he hates Rachelkip but the truth is that she just upsets him easily. *He used to have a crush on TzilaRaviv but after she left he found out he was happier without her. *From his Ask.fm account, his weird habits are cracking his knuckles, back, neck, toes, ankles, hips, jaw, and sternocostal joints. He hates when anything touches his face. He burns his hands in boiling water before commiting to an actually drawing/painting. He talks to himself. He loves climbing, falling, jumping and hights in general. He is compelled to eat any food that is blue and he is fascinated by the thought of being hunted. *Ships ImmortalAnex. *Thinks about ImmortalHD more than he thinks about women. *Also broke up with SCmowns(Steven) in twitter when they keptsending love tweets Quotes *"How mad are you kid?" *"AC-130!!" *"DRAVEN!!" *"Greetings comrade" (in Russian accent) *"RDM!" (TTT) *"Yesssssss" (Often said Randomly) *"Shaaameee." *"Mmmmmmmm Yessssss" *"Did somebody say they needed gas grenades?!" * "Get Wrecked" (usually used in Gmod or Minecraft) * "Hello Friends would you like to play a game"? (Said in Squeaky voice) * "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSAAAA" ( from the YouTube short by OneyNG ) * "Get ready for the next round!" * "I don't even know what this is but I'm outraged!" * "How do you like dem beans?" * "Duel me mate." * "Don't worry about it." (Used in Mission-Craft) * "We're goin' deep, and we're goin' hard." * "Fight me at PAX." * "I feel like I just got baited AND outsmarted." * UNNNNNNNGHHHHHH (Minecraft Daily) * "I can armour my slaves" (Minecraft Daily) * "Hmmm hhhow innnteresting" Gallery tom.JPG|his Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/TomAnex Links He also has an Ask.fm! Ask.fm/PrismSix Category:Critters and Friends